Grunkfuss the Clown
ONaF = Grunkfuss the Clown, também referido como The Clown, é um dos antagonistas destacados em ''One Night at Flumpty's''. Aparência Grunkfuss tem a pele cor de rosa, cabelo vermelho escuro junto de uma careca, e um nariz vermelho. Ele tem dois olhos brancos com pequenas pupilas pretas e em torno deles, seis linhas em seu rosto. Veste calças azuis, uma blusa vermelha e luvas brancas, sapatos vermelhos com a sola branca. Durante seu jumpscare, curiosamente suas pupilas estão bem menos visíveis e seu cabelo está mais escuro. Comportamento Grunkfuss the Clown é um dos dois antagonistas do jogo que não aparecem nas câmeras, sendo o outro The Redman. Ele fica cada vez mais visível quando o jogador levanta o monitor. Os 30 olhos na CÂM 5 indicam quando Grunkfuss aparece. para receber seu jumpscare precisa levantar e abaixar o monitor 30 vezes. Áudio Esse som é emitido quando Grunkfuss mata o jogador AVISO! ALTO! Arquivo:Sfx deathsound.ogg |-|ONaF2= Grunkfuss the Clown retorna em One Night at Flumpty's 2 Aparência A aparência de Grunkfuss não parece ter mudado Comportamento Grunkfuss começa no CAM 2, agachado e de costas para a câmera. Quando o buraco preto for construido no lado esquerdo do The Office por volta das 2 AM, Grunkfuss irá olhar para o ponto de vista no CAM 2 e um medidor de paciência a partir de 2000 será mostrado no canto superior direito daquela câmera específica. Cada 30 carrapatos é um segundo (-30 de paciência por segundo cerca de 66 segundos, pouco mais de um minuto para que ele desça em uma noite normal, com cerca de 26 segundos de fervura). Quando o medidor de paciência chegar a zero, ele apareçerá no escritório pelo buraco que foi feito ás 2 AM, que apareceu quando o medidor de paciência foi ativado. Neste ponto, a menos que o Player desligue o Interruptor de Luz no Escritório, ele aumentará o Medidor de Exposição notavelmente mais rápido do que qualquer outro antagonista, excluindo o [[Eyesaur], e ajudará o Jogador se o Medidor de Exposição preencher completamente, como todos os outros de Flumpty Bumpty. amigos. (Excluindo o Redman, a Owl e Golden Flumpty) No Hard Boiled Mode, o Medidor de Paciência começa em 800 e sempre será reiniciado lá. A velocidade dele enchendo o Medidor de Exposição é mais rápida como todos os outros, com exceção do Eyesaur. |-| OWaF = Aparência Grunkfuss teria sido muito diferente na aparência aqui no OWaF, já que seus dentes parecem muito afiados, mas podres, seus olhos agora são amarelos e ele parece mais realista, pelo menos quando comparado aos seus compatriotas caricaturais. Ele parece ser um pouco mais volumoso do que suas versões anteriores, e sua roupa lembra bastante um morango. Suas mãos e pernas continuam as mesmas. Comportamento Grunkfuss provavelmente ia se teletransportar como nos jogos anteriores, é desconhecido se o medidor de paciência ia retornar ou não Ele provavelmente também podia ficar atordoado com os flashes de camera e se o medidor de paciência retornasse é provável que as fotos fossem capazes de adicionar mais paciência |-| Galeria = Categoria:Personagens Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Categoria:One Week at Flumpty's Categoria:Personagens Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's 2 Categoria:One Night at Flumpty's